20of21 Hector Martinez Famosa
Hector Martinez Famosa Age 6: "Mami says to be very careful about what I say in school. She says do not ask questions, and to always do what they say. She says to ask questions only to her and Papa at home." Age 6: "Roast beef! We haven't had roast beef in months! What's the special occasion?" Age 7: "She looks so worried every morning when I leave for school. What is she worried for?" Age 7: "Mami told me I have to join the Children's Pioneer Union today. What changed? Last year she said I was never allowed to join at all..." Age 8: "Papa is leaving for America - Mami says once he's in Miami he will send us money and make it easier for us here. Why can't he take us with him?" Age 9: "It's such a nice day out! I'd give anything to cut class and go play ball." Age 12: "Best part of the year - School Sports Games! I'm not good enough to make it to the testing - but at least it's a good week of nothing but games!" Age 14: "I'll never get used to these 5:30 am wake-up calls. 'Camping holiday' my right eye - this is child labour!" Age 15: "They say work in the Youth Union is "voluntary" but that is a total joke. Good luck trying to get a job without it!" Age 15: "With all this mandatory-volunteer work, how is anyone supposed to focus on their homework? I'm exhausted!" Age 16: "The evacuations are to begin immediately - Michelle's reached Category 4 now. What's going to happen to our home?" Age 16: "Ah, finally National Rebellion day! 3 days in a row off school - time for some serious spectator sports: women's volleyball!" Age 18: "I'm so worried about my grades - what if they aren't good enough to get into a post-secondary school? I don't want to be a factory worker." Age 18: "Oh thank GOD - it's not university, but at least it's something." Age 20: "I won't do it - I've wasted enough of my youth for the PCC. I just want to settle down into a steady job and live my life." Age 23: "This is a joke, right? Of course I'll accept the contract - I'll be set for the rest of my life!" Age 25: "That woman dances like a hurricane- shaking all over the place! I have to know her name." Age 25: "Corina - I could love a girl like that." Age 26: "She's pregnant, but I'm not too worried. With my job at Worldview, it should be easy to support a kid." Age 28: "These food rations are a joke - even on my salary it's hard to make this work!" Age 29: "Corina caught me with that little mangito again. Looks like I'm spending another night on my brother's couch!" Age 31: "I'd rather deal with a vicious dog than spend another day living in that house with Corina and her mother! At least a dog will eventually let go." Age 32: "Alvarez starts school this year - I guess I should sit him down and tell him what my mother told me. For his own good." Age 35: "Finally, I've saved enough to move us into our own place! I'm sure things will get better now, without Corina's mother breathing down my neck!" Age 38: "Work is so draining, and then I have to come home to this? That woman is impossible!" Age 39: "I can't believe it's finally over - my son will grow up in a much freer world than I ever knew!" Age 40: "He's such a bright kid, and a little charmer with the ladies! My boy's going to go places!" Age 41: "Man, that new girl in the mail department is one sweet thing! If only I were 10 years younger..." Age 42: "Izzie actually said yes to having drinks with me! She makes me feel young again." Age 43: "No I've put up with that woman for long enough. She wants me out - fine!" Age 43: "This is the most at peace I've ever been in my life, and I have Izzie to thank for it." Age 44: "No, this can't be possible. I thought I just had a bad flu... now they're telling me the drugs should help? Should? And what if they don't?" Age 44: "They have to let me join the program - they have to! How else will I be able to continue to care for my son?"